


You Are Mine

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Fraxus [37]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M, Possessiveness, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Many people had the misconception that Laxus was the most possessive of the pair after all the entire guild had seen him chasing people away from Freed at one point or another, both men and women who had been drawn to the Rune Mage. He was never subtle about it either, snarling fiercely at those that didn’t get the hint and pulling Freed protectively against his side. However, what they didn’t realise was that the other man was even more possessive, he just tended to keep a better handle on it.





	You Are Mine

    Many people had the misconception that Laxus was the most possessive of the pair after all the entire guild had seen him chasing people away from Freed at one point or another, both men and women who had been drawn to the Rune Mage. He was never subtle about it either, snarling fiercely at those that didn’t get the hint and pulling Freed protectively against his side. However, what they didn’t realise was that the other man was even more possessive, he just tended to keep a better handle on it, well aware that the Dragon-slayer would never cheat on him and that usually Laxus would either tire of the pointless flirting and retreat to his side, or would bluntly tell the person to go away.

   Blue Pegasus had been a test of Freed’s resolve, but there had been rules in place there that had helped them both keep a lid on their protectiveness. There were no such rules in Fairy Tail, although in the past there had never been any need as no one in the guild wanted to mess with their relationship. Now, however, there were a lot of new members that didn’t seem to have grasped the fact that Laxus was taken, and that flirting with him in the middle of the guild was a definite no-no. Completely unaware of the turquoise eyes that were rapidly turning dark, slender hands clenching against the tabletop, magic stirring as his temper rose higher and higher by the moment as he studied the scene on the far side of the guild.

 “How long do you think he’s going to let this continue?”  Bickslow asked cautiously as he glanced at Evergreen, wincing as Freed’s frown deepened even further, well aware that the only time the Rune Mage was this open with his emotions was when he was about to lose his temper completely. Thankfully a rare sight, as Freed had much better control of his emotions than Laxus did. Although that control seemed to have been shot to hell today, and the two of them had long since given up trying to distract him or calm him down, and were now bracing themselves for the explosion that wasn’t too far away.

“Not sure…” Evergreen muttered, glancing across at where Laxus was stood at the bar, surrounded by some of the newer members. Even from here it was obvious that the blond was uncomfortable, his back tense and his voice a deep growl, but the crowd around him didn’t seem in the slightest bit discouraged, and she sighed. She knew that part of the reason he hadn’t just shoved them all away was that the guild was still rebuilding itself, and he didn’t want to cause any strife, especially as Makarov had taken a bad turn a couple of days ago and they were all trying to keep everything calm for him. Still, as she glanced back at Freed, she couldn’t help but wish he would just snap at them at least once, if only for the Rune Mage’s sake. “I think…”

   She wasn’t given a chance to finish her thought, as one of the girls had just lent into the Dragon-slayer, too close to be anything but flirting and there was a soft snarl from beside them before Freed shot to his feet. There was a dark expression on his face that they more commonly associated with his demonic transformation, and neither of them dared to try and stop him as he stormed away towards his Dragon-slayer.

“He lasted longer than I thought he would,” Bickslow muttered, well aware that it was the one, and only thing that could make the Rune mage snap. He had once spent an entire month trying to find out what buttons he could press on their calm, composed Captain, to no success, only to see Freed erupting at a drunk girl who had got a little too frisky with Laxus when they were out one night. He shook his head as he glanced towards the Lightning mage, seeing that Laxus was trying to disperse the crowd now with little success, and he sighed. “Honestly Laxus can be dense at times.”

    They settled in to watch the upcoming chaos, well aware that Freed could be indiscriminate when he was in a real temper, and neither of them was willing to get caught up in a mess like this. It was Evergreen who realised that the Rune mage was busy drawing runes even as he stalked forward, and she narrowed her eyes as she tried to make out what he was doing, but he was working too fast, and her knowledge of his runes was mainly restricted to those he used in his traps. It didn’t take long to learn what the spells did though, the crowd around Laxus scattering, and she blinked as half of them began babbling silly confessions aloud to the entire guild, whilst the others began to dance and jump around like idiots, and she blinked again, waiting for it to disappear and return to normal. However, it was only when she caught the glow of purple around them that she clicked as to what was happening, and her mouth dropped open slightly as she glanced at Freed who was still moving forward, seemingly unaware of the chaos he had caused around himself.

“Where on earth did he learn spells like that?” She demanded incredulously, unable to believe that her solemn teammate would have spent the time learning spells like that. He had always seemed so focused on training his magic so that he could effectively protect Laxus, and when he wasn’t working on that, he had his nose buried in books about archaic magic. Prank magic like this was something that she would have expected from Bickslow rather than Freed, speaking of which, her attention snapped across to the Seith mage when he squirmed in his seat, and her eyes narrowed at the guilty expression that flickered briefly across her face. “Bickslow?”

“He learnt them for you,” the Seith mage admitted cautiously after a moment when he realised that she wasn’t about to drop it, well aware that Evergreen could be touchy about the idea of them protecting her, at least outside of a battle. She blinked at him, tilting her head in confusion at his words as her attention shifted back to Freed who was closing in on Laxus, the Dragon-slayer finally seeming to be aware of the fact that he was in trouble.

“Me?” It took a moment for it to click, and her eyes widened. “He didn’t….” It had been years ago now, but when she had first moved to Magnolia and people had learnt about the nature of her eye magic, she had been targeted by some of the local women. Taunted for her glasses and her gift, something that cut a little too close for comfort after being driven out of her own village because of her magic. She hadn’t dared fight back, worried about proving them right and being forced to leave the Raijinshuu or the guild and she had never mentioned it to her teammates either. It had been getting worse and worse, and then suddenly it had stopped, and she could vaguely remember hearing rumours that the group that had targeted her, had been targeted by a prankster. Rumours of strange confessions and behaviour, embarrassing incidents but nothing designed to deliberately hurt. “He didn’t…” she repeated numbly, already knowing the answer to that, and as she caught Bickslow shifting out of the corner of her eye, she had a feeling that the Rune mage hadn’t been alone in his actions.

“Of course he did,” Bickslow looked somewhat offended by her surprise, but his expression softened slightly as he added. “You weren’t as good at hiding your emotions back then, we could both see it was bothering you, and we weren’t about to let that continue.” He figured that he might as well own up to the role he had played back then, well aware that she was probably already connecting the dots.

“But…”

“You’re our teammate, we had to protect you,” he pointed out, and she sighed, torn between wanting to protest that she didn’t need to be protected, although she had back then, and being touched that they had gone that far, and she found herself nodding in response to his next question. “Leave it at that okay?”

   Their conversation was pushed aside as they refocused on Freed, watching as the Rune mage pushed his way through the spelled mages with none of his usual politeness or shyness to be found. His expression had lightened a little, but there was still a scowl firmly in place as he marched up to Laxus. The Dragon-Slayer had turned to face him and made no move to escape the approaching storm, although he looked a little nervous as Freed stopped a short distance away.

“Freed…” He began.

“Don’t,” Freed’s voice was surprisingly soft, but it cut cleanly through the air as everyone had now paused to watch what was going to happen, surprised that it was the Rune mage rather than his mate that was causing a scene. For a moment he seemed to falter under all the attention, but then his gaze fell on the woman who had ignited his temper, and his lips curled faintly into a smirk as he met her gaze, moving his hand in a sharp gesture to cancel his enchantments. He didn’t bother checking that it had worked, confident in his own magic and instead, he closed the distance between himself and Laxus, reaching up to grasp Laxus’s shirt collar so that he could tug the Dragon-slayer down, and Evergreen and Bickslow shared a quick grin as they saw the blond swallowing nervously.

“F-Freed…”

 “Laxus Dreyar…” The Rune mage leant up and pressed a rough kiss against his mate’s lips, for once showing no trace of self-consciousness. “You…” Another kiss, slightly softer than the first and then he pulled back to stare up at Laxus, his scowl completely gone now and replaced with his usual calm expression as he added softly. “Are mine.” He didn’t give the Dragon-slayer a chance to respond, turning and shooting a glance that was equal parts triumph and challenging at those that had been flirting with his mate, and lingering for a moment longer than necessary on the brunette that had pushed her luck, before heading for the doors without looking back.

    Laxus remained frozen in place for a moment after the Rune mage had slipped out, before he shook his head and hastily chased after Freed, paying no mind whatsoever to the stunned guild around him. Slowly chatter began again once the door had swung shut behind him, and the remaining Raijinshuu share amused glances at the surprised conversations springing up around them, although Bickslow sighed after a moment and added in a put upon tone.

“I’m crashing here tonight; I don’t know about you?”


End file.
